Rarity (EG)
Rarity's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a very beautiful and fashionable student at Canterlot High School and keytarist for the Rainbooms. She is one of the five deuteragonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, one of the five main protagonists of Rainbow Rocks, one of the five tritagonists of Friendship Games, and Legend of Everfree, one of the seven main protagonists of the Equestria'' Girls'' miniseries, the specials, and the Summertime Shorts, and a major character in the digital series.. Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rarity is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She disguises Twilight to hide her from the CHS students' ridicule, and she comes up with the idea of handing out pony ears and tails. Rarity also likes doting on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike, finding him "so adorable" and letting him sleep in her lap at the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity's generosity and love for fashion carry over into the second and third films as well. In Rainbow Rocks, she greatly concerns herself with making a good stage impression, and in Friendship Games, she says putting effort into clothes and spending time on my friends are what she lives for. Rarity also has a bit of a fascination with royalty, as she is excited to learn that Twilight Sparkle is a princess and has her own castle. Appearance The human version of Rarity has white skin, purple hair, with three cut-out blue diamonds and dark blue eyes (eyes are light blue shadows) with long lashes and roving eyebrows. She originally wore a blue elbow-sleeved blouse, a purple skirt with her pony counterpart's cutie mark, a tense purple belt buckle and purple boots in a high wedge heel, which tops are covered with a single Diamond and yellow gold bracelets on both hands. For Rarity's Fall Formal Outfit, she wore a long blue dress with a shoulder strap. Her boots are large and white with pink soles at the bottom. The top of each boot is decorated with diamond crystals and trimmed with a pink stripe. In Rainbow Rocks, during the Battle of the Bands, Rarity is wearing a dress of her own design. The color of the dress is pink, and the left sleeve is an eight-star blue emblem. It also has a black belt with a gray circle in the middle. Below we see the rest of pink dresses. At the bottom we see the two black stripes on the left and the right blue diamond crystal shape. Going down, we see socks in two colors: on the left leg is blue and pink on the right. Below are pink shoes with three diamond-shaped blue crystals. In addition, she has two additional highlights in her hair: blue and pink. In Friendship Games, at the welcome party, Rarity is wearing a blue dress. The top of the dress has a clear neckline and necklace around the neck. Your hips have a blue bar with a bow. The bottom of the dress is divided into two: on one side of the stamp elements rarity appear, and on the other hand the deep blue stripes in the distance. Rarity also wore purple high heels. During the second phase of the Games, in Rarity equipment the rollerblading, which she designed and sewed. She has a blue sleeveless blouse, a green scarf around her neck. She wears a short, light purple shorts with light blue leggings that reaches the calf, which carry the seal of her elements. She has pink pillows on her wrists and purple on her elbows and knees, and on her head, a pink helmet, on the sides of the logo is displayed Wondercolts. Their skates are blue and white. Her hair was tied with a pink ribbon. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears after Sunset Shimmer ruins Twilight Sparkle's image at Canterlot High with an online smear video. Rarity pulls Twilight into an empty classroom and gives her a disguise. Rarity and the rest of Twilight's new friends are later revealed to have been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer; she is particularly bitter toward Pinkie Pie. When Twilight helps the five reconcile their differences, they help her get voted Princess of the Fall Formal. Rarity comes up with the idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' pony-eared headbands and tie-on pony tails. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Rarity briefly channels the of generosity and gains pony-like attributes. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, Rarity plays keytar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity mostly concerns herself with the band's stage costumes, putting at heated odds with Applejack. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth Equestria Girls film, Rarity goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to put on a big fashion show. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Pinkie Pie in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Rarity's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to project transparent diamond-shaped shields. Throughout the film, Rarity helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers", all while organizing her fashion show. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rarity helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Trivia *Her accent deliberately sounds like the late Audrey Hepburn. *It is implied in Rollercoaster of Friendship that she has feelings for Applejack, making them canon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Teenagers Category:The Messiah Category:Cowards Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Self-Aware Category:Superheroes